Past, My Future
by yamamura sayuri
Summary: SasuNaru. Yaoi. gak bisa bikin summary
1. Chapter 1

Judul: masa lalu, masa depan saya

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: SasuNaru

Rating: M

Genre: romance, kecemasan, drama

Peringatan: yaoi, Miss typo, cerita pasaran

DLDR

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah dan indah, yah, seharusnya, namun karena suara-suara cempreng para gadis remaja dilanda cinta diluar sana membuat pagi yang cerah ini hancur berantakan.

Adalah Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda manis yang saat ini terdiam didalam kelas, menghadap kearah langit biru diatas sana, sambil sesekali bergumam tentang betapa menyebalkannya teriakan para gadis diluar sana. Gadis-gadis yang tak henti-hentinya meneriakkan 'Sasuke-sama, Sasuke-sama', benar-benar berisik.

"Hei, Naruto, antarkan aku ya." Suara seseorang –yang hampir sama cemprengnya dengan suara Naruto sendiri- mengintrupsi lamunan Naruto.

"Tck, kemana Kiba?" Suara yang terkesan ketus keluar sebagai jawaban dari ajakan Kiba, salah setu sahabat Naruto.

Senyum miris dikeluarkan oleh Kiba, hanya beberapa detik, sebelum berganti menjadi suara cempreng yang biasanya. "Menemui Shikamaru, sambil menjemput Gaara, Gaara sedang bersama Neji sekarang." Jawaban Kiba hanya disambut gumaman yang samar dari Naruto.

Dan dua orang bersahabat itupun keluar kelas, tanpa menyadari sepasang onix yang memperhatikan dikejauhan.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menaiki tangga yang tak seberapa jauh dari kelas mereka, Naruto dan Kiba tiba dikelas unggulan sekolah tersebut. Kelas yang hanya dapat dimasuki oleh mereka para genius, yang tak mungkin Kiba dan Naruto dapat masuk kesana. Naruto sendiri sebenarnya punya 2 sahabat dekat, Kiba dan Gaara. Jika Naruto dan Kiba tak mungkin masuk kelas unggulan maka berbeda dengan Gaara yang bisa, hanya saja Gaara lebih memilih masuk kelas biasa agar bisa tetap bersama dua sahabatnya.

Diantara mereka bertiga Narutolah yang masih sendiri. Sudah banyak cowok dan cewek yang menyatakan perasaan pada Naruto tapi sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Naruto. Sementara dua sahabatnya sudah berpasangan dengan dua orang yang menjadi idola sekolah mereka, yang berada diurutan ke-2 dan ke-3, sekaligus penghuni kelas Ungulan, Neji Hyuuga dan Shikamaru Nara. Tunggu ke-2 dan ke-3 lalu yang pertama siapa? Yang berada ditempat pertama adalah_

"Heh, mengantar dan menjeput 2 teman yang sedang pacaran, Dobe."

_Uchiha Sasuke, sang pangeran sekolah ini.

"Ada masalah . .MA." Naruto menjawab dengan penekada disetiap suku kata, saat menyebut nama sang perfection.

Gaaralah yang paling awal menyadari kedatangan sang Uchiha, segera menyeret Kiba dan Naruto tanpa berkata apapun. Hanya melemparkan deathglare pada Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran telah usai sejak 2 jam yang lalu, tapi Naruto baru mencapai lokernya sekarang. Salahkanlah piket kelas yang terlalu banyak, Naruto berjanji akan menghajar Lee dan Chouji yang kabur seenaknya besok. Naruto mendengus kala mengingat 2 sahabatnya sudah pulang duluan.

Wajah minim ekspresinya menatap datar pada parkiran di halaman, yang bisa dilihat dengan jelas dari lantai 3 sekolahnya, disana terlihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke berdiri disamping mobilnya, entah apa yang dilakukannya Naruto tak mau tahu. 'Kelihatannya aku akan pulang terlambat kali ini.' Batin Naruto.

.

.

.

.

 **Di tempat Sasuke**

Menunggu dan menunggu, itulah yang dilakukan Sasuke. Dia sudah menunggu selama lebih dari 2 jam. Sebenarnya apa yang ditunggu sang perfection hingga lebih dari 2 jam begitu? Mudah, yang ditunggunya adalah seorang pemuda manis berambut blonde berkulit tan lembut dan tanpa cacat, Naruto.

Sasuke tahu Naruto piket hari ini dan dia pasti membutuhkan 2 jam untuk melakukannya, mengingat tadi dia melihat Lee dan Chouji pulang duluan-kabur dari piket-. Naruto seharusnya sudah selesai sejak -/+ 30menit lalu, kemana pemuda itu?

Menghela nafas lelah, Sasuke memilih untuk pulang kali ini. Mungkin besok dia bisa bicara pada sang calon tunangan –yang sudah ditetapkan sejak mereka baru melihat dunia-. Wajah yang biasanya selalu dingin itu berubah kecewa kala mengetahui yang ditunggu sebenarnya masih disekolah, terlihat rambut dengan model jabrik berwarna kuning yang tadi tampak didalam kelas sang blonde.

Tahu Naruto tak akan pulang sebelum dia pergi, sasuke memasuki mobil sport berwarna hitam metalik miliknya dan mulai meninggalkan sekolahnya.

Mungkin besok mereka bisa bicara, atau mungkin besoknya. Yah, mungkin, semoga saja.

.

.

.

.

Naruto turun dari lantai 3 ketika tahu Sasuke sudah pergi. Lebih memilih turun tangga dari pada menggunakan lift Naruto membutuhkan waktu lebih lama dari pada yang seharusnya untuk menuju keparkiran.

Ketika sampai diparkiran sekolahnya, Naruto mengambil sepeda mini miliknya. Bukan Naruto tak memepunyai mobil, Naruto memang lebih suka naik sepeda daripada bermobil ria.

Naruto melenggang dengan santai melewati pintu gerbang sekolahnya, tanpa menyadari sepasang onix yang menatapnya sedih dari kejauhan.

"Kenapa susah sekali hanya ingin mengajakmu bicara Naruto?" gumaman pelan keluar dari sang pemilik onix.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini seharusnya Naruto bisa duduk tenang didepan meja main game, membaca komik, atau keseharian dia lainnya, sayang dia malah terjebak dalam pertemuan keluarga dengan keluarga Uchiha. Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Tentu pertunangan sang bungsu Uchiha dengan tunggal Uzumaki.

Wajah Naruto yang biasanya selalu datar dan tanpa emosi, kini menampilkan senyum lembut dan ceria seperti dulu, senyum yang tidak pernah di perlihatkan kembali kepada semua orang kecuali sang tou-san.

Sasukelah yang menyadari kalau senyum sang Uzumaki, tak setulus yang dulu. Hanya senyum untuk membuat orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya tak khawatir.

"Sasuke." Sebuah pnggilan dari Fugaku uchiha menyadarkan putra bungsunya dari dunia lamunannya.

"Nani?" Sebuah jawaban yang singkat sebenarnya

"Ajak Naruto ke halaman belakang. Jangan terlalu dingin padanya." Sebuah perintah.

"Hn." Gumaman khas milik Sasukepun keluar.

.

.

.

.

Dihalaman belakang mension Uchiha yang luas ini, Naruto dan Sasuke hanya saling diam, tanpa kata. Hanya suara serangga kecil seperti jangkrik dan kawan-kawannya yang terdengar. Sunyi seperti tak berpenghuni, padahal ada dua manusia disana, dan salah satunya adalah yang paling berisik di seluruh KIHS, sekolah mereka, dulu.

"Beberapa hari ini kau menungguku pulangkan, ada apa?" Naruto memilih untuk memecahkan keheningan disana. Bukan tak nyaman, hanya basa basi.

"Itu, ada yang ingin, kubicarakan, denganmu. Masalah, malam dua bulan yang lalu. Malam, yang merubah, semua pribadi, senyum, dan sikapmu." Cara bicara Sasuke yang panjang dan terkesan gugup, benar-benar tideh Uchiha sekali. Dan malam ini, Sasuke ingin melepas keUchiha-anya untuk sang calon tunangan.

"Bisa kau tak membahas malam itu, Uchiha-san?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke berada. Tatapan yang sama dengan dua bulan belakangan ini.

"Naruto, sungguh, aku minta maaf, apa kau benar-benar tak bias memaafkanku? Aku sudah berulang kali meminta maaf padamu, tapi kenapa kau seperti tak mau memaafkanku begitu?" Sasuke merasa nada suaranya bergetar kali ini, memalukan, jika Fugaku tau hal ini Sasuke pasti akan langsung dicoret dari daftar nama keluarga Uchiha.

"Kau tau cara mendapatkan maaf dariku. Jika kau tak mau melakukannya, maka sampai kita benar-benar menikah sekalipun, aku tak akan memaafkanmu. Jadi jika aku tak memaafkanmu sampai saat itu, jangan harap aku mau menganggapmu 'suami'ku sekalipun kita menikah." Kalimat yang panjang, dan bagai badai bagi Sasuke. Dia tahu benar apa yang dimaksut oleh Naruto.

"sungguh Naruto, apapun akan kulakukan, apapun, asal jangan pergi dari hidupmu. Onegai~." Seorang Uchiha memohon, mungkin hanya akan terjadi sekali selama berabad-abad.

"Egois sekali kau. Kau bilang semuanya akan kau lakukan tapi aku menyuruhmu untuk membatalkan pertunangan kita kau tak mau. Kalau begitu jangan meminta maaf." Naruto memang bukan Naruto yang dulu lagi. Semuanya hancur oleh satu malam bersama sang Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan ayahnya pulang pukul 11 malam. Awalnya keluarga Uchiha ingin meminta –memerintah- Sasuke dan Itachi untuk mengantar, tapi Naruto menolak dengan alas an tak mau merepotkan, dan Minato, Otou-sannya, mendukung hal tersebut.

Pada pukul 11.30 malam Naruto telah berbaring diatas kasurnya di lantai dua, lengkap dengan piyama. Perjalanan dari mansion Uchiha ke kediaman Uzumaki bukanlah perjalanan jauh, itulah salah satu alas an Naruto menolak diantar pulang.

"Oka-san, kenapa cinta itu rumit sekali~." Naruto, entah mengapa, mala mini kembali mengenang mendiang ibunya. "Cinta itu menyakitkan, ketika kau disakiti oleh orang yang kau cintai kau akan merasakan sakit yang lebih parah dari sakit fisik. Sakit yang tak terlihat, namun perih dirasakan. Tapi kenapa cinta itu tetap tumbuh. Okaa-san, aku bingung, kenapa aku masih tetap mencintai Sasuke, padahal dia sudah menyakitiku sedemikian rupa?" Lanjutnya.

TBC

AN:gw adalah seorang silent reader yang jarang bangetttttt buat review, so gw juga gak bakal maksa buat review, kalo mau review gw seneng banget, soalnya gw tetep butuh kritik and sarannya.

Btw tenang ini Cuma 2 ato 3 ch aja kq, buat knlan ama klian wkwkwkwkwkwwkwk

Tunggu mood gw muncul buat bkin ch slnjutnya yaaaaa

Bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Past, My Future

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru

Warning : Typo(s), cerita pasaran, lemon, bahasa gk baku dll

DLDR

Suasana ramai yang lain dari biasanya terjadi di kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Keramaian yang bertujuan untuk mempersiapkan, acara pertunangan putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke, dengan putra tunggal keluarga Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto.

Sementara keluarga Uchiha mempersiapkan pesta pertunangan, keluarga Uzumaki mempersiapkan pakaian untuk para mempelai. Dan itulah yang sedang di lakukan oleh kepala keluarga Uzumaki, Minato, bersama putranya dan calon menantunya, di sebuah butik terkenal di Konoha.

"Yaaah, aku tau di pernikahanku dan Sasuke teme itu akulah yang menjadi 'istri', penerima,uke, bottom anythinglah itu namanya. TAPI KENAPA AKU HARUS MENGENAKAN GAUN JUGA!?" Seorang pemuda manis bersurai pirang. Naruto, berteriak marah, kesal campur malu didalam butik tersebut.

"HAHAHAHAHA." Sasuke, yang dari tadi berusaha menahan tawanya, akhirnya meledak juga. Sedangkan Minato hanya senyum-senyum tanpa dosa.

"Hhahaha, kau tau dobe. Jika para gadis di sekolah kita melihatmu saat ini, mereka pasti akan merasa tersaingi, hahahaha." Sasuke tampak mengambil nafas dengan tersenggal-senggal. "Sungguh, you are so damn cute. Naruto hahahaha, Kuharap ayahku tidak tau kalau aku tertawa seperti ini. Atau aku akan benar-benar dikeluarkan dari silsilah keluarga Uchiha." Lanjutnya.

"Come on. Tou-san. Haruskah aku memakai gaun ini?." Dengan wajah memelas. Naruto bertanya pada sang ayah.

"Ini pesan mendiang ibumu, sayang, lakukan saja." Jawab Minato, "Nanti,tolong antar Naruto ke pemakaman Kushina, ne, Sasuke-kun." Lanjut Minato.

"aku bisa kesana sendiri, seperti biasanya. Kenapa sekarang aku harus diantar? Dan lagi, kenapa yang mengantarku bukan Tou-san saja?." Protes Naruto.

"Biarkan calon suamimu tahu tempat peristirahatan calon ibu mertuanya. Aku juga ingin Sasuke-kun memintamu pada ibumu." Jawab Minato dengan tenang. "Jadi menurut saja, ne." lanjut Minato sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Pemakaman Umum Konoha, itulah papan nama yang dapat dibaca oleh dua pemuda yang saat ini berada di sana, Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto berjalan pasti, kearah salah satu sudut makam, disana terlihan sebuah nisan yang bertuliskan Uzumaki Kushina.

Makam ibu Naruto berada di bawah pohon momiji yang saat ini sudah mongering dan berguguran. Naruto berjongkok di depan makam ibunya. Bunga lily yang dibawanya di letakan di depan nisan ibunya. Naruto juga membakar dupa yang dibawanya. Sasuke memperhatikan dalam diam.

Naruto menatupkan kedua tangannya dan menutup matanya. Pada saat yang bersamaan angin berhembus, menggugurkan daun-daun momiji kering yang menjatuhi Naruto. Sasuke memperhatikan pemandangan di depannya dalam diam. Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa Naruto menjelma menjadi Malaikat di depannya. Pemandangan yang sangat indah.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari Naruto sudah selesai berdo'a. kini giliran Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Naruto lakukan tadi.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Sasuke mengakhiri do'anya. Namun Sasuke tetap tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu,ayo pulang." Naruto membuka suara pertama kali.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku yakin kau sering kemari dan setiap kali kemari kau pasti akan bercerita. Aku benarkan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Memang kenapa kalau bercerita disini. Ini makam ibuku, aku bisa melakukan hl yang kusuka disini." Naruto menimpal perkataan Sasuke dengan ketus.

"Aku juga, ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan, pada bibi Kushina. Bisakah kau menunggu, sebentar saja. Kumohon." Ucap Sasuke dengan lembut. Dia tak mau Naruto semakin menjauhinya, jika dia dingin seperti biasa.

"Ck, terserah." Sasuke tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Sasuke.

"Selamat sore bibi Kushina. Bibi, aku Sasuke, calon suami dari putra tunggalmu. Ne, bibi menurut bibi apa aku pantas untuk Naruto, mengingat perjodohan kami sudah di tetapkan sejak kami masih bayi. Aku dulu sangat yakin. Kalau aku pasti pantas berada di samping putramu, tapi semakin lama aku sadar kalau ada banyak orang yang lebih pantas untuk Naruto dibandingkan diriku. Aku sudah berulang kali mengecewakan Naruto. Puncaknya dua bulan yang lalu. Aku diam, saat itu aku ingin sekali bergerak, tapi entah kenapa, tubuhku kaku bi, aku terpaku, aku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku hanya diam disana. Sampai akhirnya Gaara & Kiba datang. Mulai hari itu, Naruto menjauhiku, bi. Yang aku tau Naruto sudah kecewa. Sangat kecewa. Aku hanya bisa mengecewakannya dan menyakitinya. Aku pernah berfikir, bagaimana jika aku pergi? Apa Naruto bisa bahagia? Dan kemungkinan itu ada. Jika aku pergi dari hidup Naruto dia bisa mencari orang lain yang lebih baik dari aku. Yang bisa membahagiakan Naruto. Mengerti Naruto, Melindungi Naruto. Tidak sepertiku. Tapi aku tidak bisa melepas Naruto, bi. Dia terlalu berharga bagiku, dia hidupku, dia segalanya untukku. Lebih baik aku matidari pada harus kehilangan Naruto. Tapi aku terlalu takut untuk mempertahankannya, takut aku akan menyakitinya lagi. Aku bingung,bi." Tanpa Sasuke sadari, air matanya menetes selama dia berbicara didepan makam Kushina.

Saat Sasuke sadar dan akan menghapus air matanya, dia merasakan sebuah dekapan hangat dari samping tubuhnya. Itu Naruto, Sasuke hafal aroma Citrus khas milik Naruto. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Naruto dan menangis di dekapannyaa.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke merasa lega dan senang setelah menangis di depan makam ibu Naruto tadi. Lega karena telah mencurahkan isi hatinya dan senang karena Naruto memeluknya. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, Naruto memeluknya lagi. Tapi disisi lain Sasuke juga takut, takut untuk terlalu berharap.

Sasuke dan Naruto meninggalkan area pemakaman saat hari masih siang. Saat ini mereka telah berada di dalam mobil yang kecepatannya setandart saat melaju. Naruto tertidur di kursi penumpang disamping kursi pengemudi.

Pemakaman Umum Konoha lokasinya tidak jauh dari tempat umum, sekitar 5km melewati hutan. Namun hutan tetaplah hutan, sepi. Jarang ada kendaraan melewati lokasi ini.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 3.30 ketika Sasuke terpaksa menghentikan mobilnya karena salah satu bannya kempis. Sasuke tidak mungkin menggantinya karena dia lupa membawa ban cadangan. Jarak kota tinggal 2km lagi, tapi Naruto masih tidur. Sasuke tak mau meninggalkan Naruto dalam keadaan tanpa pertahanan begini, tapi Sasuke juga tidak tega membangunkannya. Jadi Sasuke putuskan untuk menunggu. Tak lama kemudian terasa pergerakan kecil dari bangku disampingnya. Naruto sudah bangun.

"Nggh, apa kita sudah sampai?" Tanya Naruto begitu membuka matanya.

"Belum, Nar. Ban mobilnya kempes dan aku tidak membawa ban serep. Aku ingin mencarinya, tapi kau masih tidur, jadi aku putuskan untuk menunggumu bangun." Jawab Sasuke.

"tunggu dulu, mencari? Kau akan berjalan sampai kota terdekat? Lalu, kau akan meninggalkanku sendiri? Ini hutan Sas, gimana kalau ada hantu? Gimana kalau ada penculik? Terus..."

"Nar. Ya aku akan kekota terdekat untuk mencari ban. Tidak, aku tidak jalan kaki, aku selalu bawa sepedahku di belakang kalau aku lupa. Ya lagi, aku akan meninggalkanmu disini. Tapi tidak akan ada hantu siang-siang Naru." Jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Naruto Sanksi.

"Ya, aku yakin. Lagi pula jaraknya hanya 2km dari sini. Aku akan kembali dalam waktu 30 menit. Paling lama 45 menit. Tunggulah dalam mobil. Jangan coba-coba buka pintu apa lagi keluar dari sini. Karena kau sudah bangun aku akan pergi." Usai mengucapkan kalimat tadi Sasuke keluar dari mobil.

Sasuke kembali tak lama kemudian dengan sepedah gunung kesayangannya.

"Aku akan segera kembali. Tunggulah." Ucap Sasuke sebelum pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

.

.

.

.

Naruto benar-benar bosan, sudah hampir 30 menit tapi Sasuke belum juga kembali. Naruto mencoba bertahan di dalam mobil, karena dia terlalu takut untuk keluar.

Tiba-tiba Naruto melihat seseorang berjalan kearahnya –kearah mobilnya tepatnya- jelas orang itu bukan Sasuke, Sasuke naik sepedah. Orang itu mengenakan jaket abu-abu bertudung dan celana jeans. Hanya itu yang Naruto tau saat ini. Wajah orang itu tidak terlihat karena tudung jaket.

Terlalu lama melamun, Naruto tak sadar orang itu sudah ada di samping mobilnya. Mendadak orang itu menodongkan pistol kearah Naruto, meski masih dibatasi kaca Naruto yakin kaca itu akan pecah jika pistol itu meledak. Tunggu dulu, orang ini, bukan kriminalkan?

TBC.

A.N : HOLAAAA MINNNNNNNNNA-SAN

Lama yeth, hehehe, maklum leppi kgk punya, ini aja nitip di tmpat tme ngtiknya (diketikin tepatnya)

Ada yang nunggu ini fic kgk yaaaaa

Ok waktunya bales review

SasuNaru4ever

Salahnya apa yaaa, kalo mau gebukin, gebukin aja gpp ahahahaha #diamatersuAmaAyam

Retnoelf

Ini udh dilanjut

oka

hehehe mangap yeth, ini udh dilanjut kqq

apa yaaaaaaaaaa  
tenang sasu sabar kq  
ini idh dilanjut

jue

ok, ini udh dilanjut

Mksih buat semua yng udh fave, follow and review…..

see you again in next chap

bye-bye


	3. Chapter 3

Title: past, my future

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: SasuNaru

Rating: M

Genre: romance, angst, drama

Warning: yaoi, miss typo, cerita pasaran

DLDR

.

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak tahu kalau ban cadangan bisa sepenting ini. Lain kali dia akan ingat untuk membawanya. Belum lagi tadi dia melihat sekilas berita tentang pelaku kriminal yang kabur dari penjara. Sasuke merasa sangat khawatir sekarang. Biar bagaimanapun, Naruto itu tidak sekuat kelihatannya, dia juga –entah bagaimana caranya- selalu saja membut dirinya dihinggapi oleh masalah.

Firasat Sasuke dari tadi tidak bagus. Sasuke hanya bisa berdo'a atas keselamatan calon tunangannya. Jika begini, mungkin lebih baik Sasuke menghubungi derek dan taksi tadi.

Sasuke sudah pergi selama 30 menit. Dia mengayuh sepedanya secepat mungkin. Lokasi mobilnya tadi masih sekitar 1km lagi. Semoga firasatnya salah, dan Naruto baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia ditodong pistol dan semua terjadi begitu saja. Saat sadar dia sudeh terbaring diatas tanah dengan si penodong tdi diatas tubuhnya.

"Ahh, kau manis juga. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebelum aku membunuhmu? Tidak mungkin aku meneybutkan namakukan bocah manis. Tapi, au bisa memanggilku, Suigetsu." Ujar pemuda yang tadi menodong Naruto.

Naruto ketakutan. Dia berkaringat dingin dan gemetaran. Tanpa sadar ingatannya kembali ke kenangan 2 bulan lalu.

' _Kami-Sama kenapa ini terjadi lagi padaku. Sasuke cepatlah kembali, tolong aku. Sasuke, tolong aku. Kumohon.'_

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **2 BULAN YANG LALU**_

Hari sudah cukup sore saat Naruto selesai membersihkan dirinya di toilet club. Naruto harus mengikuti kegiatan ckub sepak bola hari ini.

Saat Naruto keluar dari toilet, tiba-tiba mulut Naruto dibekap seseorang dari belakang. Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri, namun sayangnya dia kalah tenaga,

"Diam dan menurutah manis, atau kau mau pisau kesayanganku ini menembus lehermu." Sebuah suara yang sudah Nafruto kenal terdengar mengancam. Bersamaan dengan itu Naruto merasakan sensasi dingin dari besi yang menempel pada kulit lehernya.

Naruto menggeleng takut dan berhenti memberontak. "Bagus, kau memang penurut Naruto, selalu penurut." Suara dari orang dibelakang Naruto terdengar lagi. Orang itu adalah Nagato, kapten club sepak bola. Salah satu orang yang cukup dekat dengan Naruto.

BRUK

Naruto merasakan sakit dipunggungnya saat Nagato mendorongnya membentur dinding toilet. Naruto takut, firasatnya mengatakan jika Nagato tidak sedang bercanda.

Nagato merendahkan tubuhnya, menciumi sisian leher Naruto, sambil menggeram rendah. Pisau miliknya sudah tidak berada dileher Nnaruto lagi, melainkan turun bermain-main di dada Naruto yang tidak tertutup oleh apapun. Sekalipun tidak menghasilkan luka, tapi tetap saja Naruto merasa takut.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah lama menyukaimu." Ucap Nagato disela-sela kecupannya pada leher Naruto. "Tapi kenapa saaata ku berani mengungkapkan perasaanku kau menghancurkannya Naruto?" ucap Nagato dengan nada rendah.

Siang tadi Nagato memang menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto. Namun Naruto menolaknya karena dia akan bertunangan dengan Sasuke beberapa bulan lagi.

"Nah, ayo kita bermain sayang." Selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu, Nagato menarik lepas handuk yang menutupi tubuh Naruto. Satu-satunya penutup tubuh Naruto hilang sudah.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke gedung sekolah. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah bisa pulang dari tadi, tapi dia menunggu Naruto, calon tunangannya. Dia tahu Naruto harus mengituku kegiatan club sepak bola terlebih dahulu.

Seharusnya Naruto sudah selesai dari tadi. Entah kenapa Naruto tidak segera turun kebawah menemui dirinya. Karena terlalu lama menunggu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyusul Naruto.

Menyusuri lorong yang sepi, entah kenapa Sasuke merasa tidak tenang. Dia ingin cepat memastikan keadaan calon tunangan manisnya itu.

Tak lama Sasuke sampai di ruang club, namun ruangan itu sepi. Ketika Sasuke akan pergi dia mendengar erangan-erangan mencurigakan dari dalam. Sasuke memutuskan untuk masuk lebih jauh.

Sasuek membuka sedikit pintu depan toilet. Dia terpaku. Disana, Sasuke melihat Naruto tengah menangis dan berontak dari kungkungan Nagato yang menciumi dan menciptakan banayk kissmark disana-sini tubuh Naruto.

Sasuke ingin menolong Naruto, namun entah kenapa tubuhnya seperti beku. Dia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali. Hatinya sakit melihat Naruto menangis disana, sayang sekali, tubuhnya benar-benar kaku.

.

.

.

.

Naruto terus menggeliat dan memberontak, namun dia kalah tenaga. Dia merasa risih.

"mmngghhh" Naruto mengerang. Nagato mencium Naruto dengan ganas.

Ciuman Nagato turun ke pundak Naruto yang terekspos babas, mencium, menghisap dan menggigitnya menciptakan bekas kissmark yang tak akan hilang dalam beberapa hari. Tangan Nagato turun ke pundak Naruto. Pisaunya sudah terlempar entah kemana.

" Sen, ngghh, senpai, hen-hentikan, sen, ahhh senpai, kumohon, nghhh." Disela-sela desahannya Naruto berusaha menghentikan Nagato meski tau hal itu percuma.

Naruto berharap Sasuekakan datang menolongnya. Meski Sasuke dingin dan terkadang menyakitinya, tapi Naruto berharap Sasuke tidak melanggar janjinya untuk melindungi Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat surai merah darah dan coklat sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah. Gaara dan Kiba, dua anggota Club Sepak Bola seperti Naruto. Mereka berjalan tenang sebelum Kiba tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa Kiba?" Tanya Gaara.

Kiba berkedip beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, "ponselku tertinggal diloker ruang club. Gaara, temani aku mengambilnya." Rengek Kiba.

"Haaaah baiklah, ayo." Jawab Gaara menyanggupi.

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan kerak mereka datang tadi. Ruang Club Sepak Bola.

Saat Gaara dan Kiba sampai di depan ruang club merak heran dengan kondisi ruang club yang tidak terkunci. Yang memegang kunci ruang club adalah Naruto, dan Naruto tidak pernah lupa untuk mengunci ruang club sebelum pulang.

Setelah meraka masuk Gaara dan Kiba kembali dibingungkan dengan adanya Sasuke yang berdiri terpaku didepan pintu toilet. Setelah mengambil ponselnya Kiba memilih untuk menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hei Sas, apa yang." "Ahhh, senpai." Suara Kiba terpotong oleh desahan yang berasal dari dalam toilet.

Gaara dan Kiba berpandangan dan memutuskan untum ikut mengintip, karena suara desahan itu sanagt familiar ditelinga mereka. Sesaat setelah mengintip, mata mereka terbuka lebar. Terkejut.

Disana terlihat Naruto yang tengah ditindih oleh Nagato. Posisi mereka lebih berbahaya dari yang tadi. Saat ini terlihat Nagato yang tengah mengulum nipple Naruto. Tangan kanan Nagato memompa penis Naruto, sadang jari-jari tangan kirinya mempersiapkan lubang rektum Naruto. Naruto masih tetap memberontak meski tenaganya serasa sudah hilang.

"Ahhhh, senpai, ngghhhh, hen ahh, hentikan, senpai, ahh." Suara desahan Naruto menyadarkan Gaara dan Kiba.

Dengan merah Kiba menendang pintu toilet agar terbuka lebar. Suara yang ditimbulkan mengejutkankan Naruto dan Nagato. Belum selesai keterkejutan mereka, Kiba berlari dan menendang Nagato, sebelum kemudian menghajarnya. Sedangkan Gaara melepaskan jaketnya dan memasangkannya pada sahabatnya tersebut.

Kiba terus memukul Nagato yang tampak sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Kiba, hentikan!" Perintah Gaara. Usai menghentikan Kiba, Gaara memandang Naruto yang berada dalam dekapannya. "Naruto, lebih baik kau bersihkan dirmu sekarang. Kami akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Gaara dengan lembut.

Masih dengan ekspresi shock, Narutomengangguk perlahan. Lalu Naruto menoleh pada pintu yang terbuka lebar. Menatap Sasuke yang berdiri diam dengan pandangan kecewa.

Keesokan harinya terdengar berita bahwa Nagato dikeluarkan dari sekolah tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sasukelah yang melakukannya –dia seorang Uchiha, apa yang tak bisa dilakukan Uchiha-. Namun Sasuke terlambat Naruto sudah membencinya.

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

Naruto terus berontak. Suigetsu berusaha melepaskan kaos Naruto. Naruto sedih, dia marah. Dua bulan yang lalu dia hampir diperkosa oleh seniornya sendiri. Sekarang dia akan diperkosa oleh tak dikenal yang mengaku bernama Suigetsu dan kemungkinan seorang pelaku kejahatam –faktanya sekarang dia memang melakukan kejahatan-.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, tak ingin terlalu berharap pada Sasuke. Namun, jauh dilubuk hatinya, dia ingin Sasuke datang menolongnya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan tubuhnya ringan, seperti tidak ada yang menindihnya lagi. Naruto membuka mata, dan terkejut saat tahu Sasuke telah berdiri di dekatnya.

Sasuke membantunya untuk berdiri. Setelah itu Sasuke, menarik Naruto untuk berlindung dibelakangnya.

"Aku sempat mencarge ponselku tadi. Gunakan untuk menghubungi polisi. Katakan kalau buronan mereka Suigetsu menyerang kita. Ucap Sasuke sembari menyerahkan ponselnya pada Naruto.

"Berlindunglah dibelakang. Aku akan mengulur waktu sampai polisi datang." Perintah Sasuke.

Naruto langsung berlari ke belakang pohon terdekat untuk berlindung. Dan mencoba untuk menghubungi Polisi.

.

.

.

.

Sementara Naruto berlindung dan mencoba menghubungi Polisi, Sasuke kini berhadapan dengan Suigetsu yang telah bangkit setelah ditendang oleh Sasuke tadi ketika baru tiba.

"Well, ada pengganggu rupanya. Bagaimana kalau aku menghabisimu ya." Ucap Suigetsu. Terdengar nada meremehkan disana.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa. Jangan pernah meremehkan lawan tuan." Balas Sasuke.

"Heh kita lihat saja." Usai mengucapkan kalimat tersebut Suigetsu langsung melesat cepat kearah Sasuke. Suigetsu melayangkan pukulan menggunakan tangan kirinya, namun Sasuke mampu menangkis serangan tersebut dan melayangkan tendangan yang berhasil mengenai perut Suigetsu.

Suigetsu tersungkur setelah mendapat tendangan Sasuke. "Heh, boleh juga kau bocah, sepertinya aku memang tak boleh lengah."

Suigetsu berlari kearah Sasuke lagi, kali ini dengan pisau lipat yang telah terbuka di tanagn kanannya, siap menghunus Sasuke. Pisau lipat tersebut ditebaskan kearah Sasuke berniat untuk mengenai leher Sasuke. Sasuke menghindar dengan merunduk kebawah sebelum melayang pukulan ke ulu hati Suigetsu. Tak ingin terkena untuk kedua kalinya, Sugetsu menahan pukulan Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya. Suigetsu menangkap tangan Sasuke yang tadinya nyaris memukulnya, memitingnya kebelakang, sebelum menendang punggung Sasuke keras.

Sasuke jatuh tersungkur, namun tak menunggu lama untuk berdiri kembali, kali ini Sasuke meaih batang kayu yang terlihat kuat untuk dijadikan senjata melawan Suigetsu.

Sasuke melayangkan kayu tersebut sekuat tenaga kearah Suigetsu, namun Suigetsu dapat menangkis kayu tersebut dengan tangan kirinya. Suigetsu kemudian menyerang Sasuke dengan pisau lipat yang tadi dibawanya. Tak sempat menghindar Sasuke dapat merasakan perih dibagian perut kirinya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto tahu dia terlihat pengecut saat ini, tapi percayalah, dia memang hampir tidak punya pengalaman bertarung. Naruto memilih menyingkir dari pada menjadi hambatan Sasuke.

Naruto sudah berhasil menghubungi polisi tadi, dan kini para polisi itu sedang menuju kesini. Memanfaatkan pendengarannya yang lumayan tajam Naruto dapat mendengar sayup-sayup suara sirine polisi.

Mengarahkan matanya untuk melihat keadaan Sasuke, Naruto harus membelalakkan matanya saat tahu Sasuke tertusuk. Naruto khawatir.

"SASUKEEEEE!" Teriak Naruto.

Naruto berlari kearah Sasukedan memeluknya. Suara sirine polisis semakin keras terdengar.

"Cih, sial. Sepertinya kau melaporkanku ya manis." Suara Suigetsu terdengar mengancam, "kalau begitu kau harus mati." Lanjutnya.

Suigetsu menodongkan pistolnya kearah Naruto. Bersamaan dengan hal itu, para polisi sudah mengepung lokasi kejadian. Suigetsu marah, para polisi itu sudah mengepungnya. Tidak didengarnya peringatan para polisi itu untuk menurunkan senjatanya, Suigetsu malah menarik elatuknya dan menembak Naruto, bersamaan dengan itu, seorang polisi menenbak Suigetsu.

DOR

DOR

Tembakan pertama dietuskan oleh Suigetsu kearah Naruto, sedangkan tembakan kedua dilayangkan oleh polisi kearah Suigetsu dan mengenai kakinya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, menunggu rasa sakit yang akan menembus dirinya, namun tidak kunjung merasakan hal tersebut. Naruto membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat Sasuke yang berlumuran darah karena melindunginya.

"Ka ugh, kau tak apa, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau..." Naruto tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku senang, kau baik-baik saja. Ma- ugh, maafkan aku, kuh, kuharap kau bahagia, Naruto. Aishiteru." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebuat, Sasuke ambruk menimpa Naruto, tak lagi bergerak.

"Sas, Sasuke, jangan bercanda Sas. SASUKEEEEE!"

The End

#ditimpuk

Becanda

.

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian.

Naruto berdo'a didepan sebuah nisan, berdo'a dengan khusuk. Setelah berdo'a Naruto menatap nisan tersebut, lama.

"Aku bahagia sekarang, semoga kau bahagia juga disana ne~." Seseorang dengan perawakan yang mirip dengan Naruto datang menghampirinya.

"Nar, ayo." Ajaknya.

"Iya Tou-san."

.

.

.

.

Naruto melangkah pelan dikoridor rumah sakit. Sebelum akhirnya sampai di kamar tujuannya. Naruto membuka pintu kamar tersebut pelan, dan tersenyum melihat orang yang ada didalamnya sedang duduk diatas kursi roda pasian dan memandang keluar jendela.

Naruto menghampiri orang tersebut dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Sasu..." Ucapnya manja.

"Ck, apa dobe." Jawab orang yang ternyata adalah Sasuke tersebut.

"Kata tou0san pertunangan kita akan dilangsungkan satu minggu setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit." Ucap Naruto.

"Nar, kau yakin, mau menikah enganku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau betanya seperti itu, kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Ucap Naruto sendu.

"Bukan Nar, tapi, aku sudah terlalu sering menyakitimu. Aku ragu kalau aku pantas untukmu." Jawab Sasuk.

"Kau tahu, aku adalah orang paling beruntung didunia bisa memilikimu." Dengan semangat, Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke tersenyum dengan bahagia. Ahh untung saja tembakan saat itu tidak mengenai jantungnya.

The End

#kaliinibeneran

An: iye gww tahu gw php, gw tahu gw kurang ajar gomen-gomen-gomen #depbow bagi yang tanya lemon, ada diepilok epiloknya mana, belon gw ketik T.T

Kalau ada yang pengen req, silahkan, kalau ada yang pen nanya, silahkan sms aja di nmr gw yg eni 087802137633 gk janji bls cepet, tergantung pls, tapi In Shaa Allah, gw bales kq.

Btw, gw bkn cerita baru nich, bkn di FNI tapi Gintama, pairnya seme!Hijix uke!Gin mampir yeth kalau berkenan. Masih prolog sih -_-

Ok si yu in epilok en enoter stori


End file.
